treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
Binoo
Binoo is a protagonist from the Toopy and Binoo series. He is Toopy's best friend and he loves Patchy Patch, reading books, and going on adventures with Toopy. Binoo appears to be a shrunken white kitten at age 4 to 5. He as a pink nose, small pointy ears, and a large smiling mouth. He has a skinny neck and a dotted line going down his neck and belly. His hands have no fingers and his feet have no toes. His tail is very thin and long. He can't talk so he sounds like a piccolo for his voice. He also doesn't wear clothes. Binoo was voiced by Ashley Peldon in the first twenty-six episodes of Toopy and Binoo: Funny Friends and then Tristyn Prosser from episodes to 27 to the series 3 finale and Claudia Besso at the start (before segments) and end of every episode (after segment E and before credits) of Toopy and Binoo and You! and he has appeared in every single episode in all of the series. Roles * In Baby Toopy, he was the mommy for Toopy, making Binoo taller than Toopy. * In Tiger Binoo, he had a tiger suit made by Toopy, which consisted of black marker stripes and orange and black striped socks on his ears. Episodes Appearances NOTE: Episodes that focus on Binoo on their title are in bold. Toopy and Binoo and Toopy and Binoo and You! episodes # Tiger Binoo / The Flying Hat / Giant Footprints / Power Pyjamas / Sock Safari # The Castle / Ballooning with Binoo / Soapy Toopy / Topsy Turvey / Dusteroos # Toopy's Story / Invisible World / Night Light / Peanut Butter / Tickle # The Big Race / Little Red Binoo / Strange New World / Where's Patchy-Patch? / Unknown # Camp Out / Binoo's Letter / Pet Palace / Colour me Toopy / Meatball Western # Toopy Knows Everything / Diaper Dream / Jack-in-the-Box / Backpack / The Amazing Maze # Four Seasons / Gone Fishin' / Train Ride / Godmother Toopy / Binoo Blows Raspberries # Eggheads / Bistro Binoo / Magic Mirror / Abracadabra / Toopy’s Bed # Gopherville / Toopy's Nose / Soapy Toopy / The Genie / Big Smooch # Song and Dance / The Big Race / Little Red Binoo / Duckling / The Seven Binoos # Funny Bunny / Eggheads / Mud Cake / The Flying Hat / Storm in a Bottle # Pumpkin Party / Grunt Monster / Happy Toopy Day! / Binoo Blows Raspberries / Godmother Toopy # Train Ride / Toopy's Story / Tiger Binoo / Magic Mirror / Power Pyjamas # Christmas Eve / Santa Toopy / Snowflakes / Toopy's Present / The Seven Binoos # Jungle Toopy / Play Clay / Robot Doctors / Big Parade / On and Off # Puppet Show / Space House / Bubbles / Toopy Goes Bananas / Duckling # Sparkle Binoo / Toopy's Surprise / Sky Friends / Binoo's Birthday / Binoo's Island # Sock Puppet / Magic Marker / Rockin' Toopy / Cinder-Binoo / Cloud Gazing # Ant Mimi / Rockin' Toopy / Snowglobe / The Great Goo Goo / Storm in a Bottle # Recess / Land of the Lost / Superball / Keyhole / Invisible Dog # Treasure Hunt / The Big Blue / Gargantua / Under the Bed / Magic Bowl # The Three Bears / Where's Binoo? / The Lost Bear / Binoo's Letter / Camp Out # Toopy's Nose / Magic Whoosher / Worm Circus / Moon Bounce / Gopherville # Gone Fishin' / Super Toopy / Toopy Knows Everything / Baby Toopy / Binoo's Wand # Water Wings / Topsy Turvey / Dreamland / Treehouse / Bistro Binoo # Song and Dance / Little Bo Toopy / Cuckoo Clock / The Land of Colours / The Castle Toopy and Binoo: Funny Friends # The News (First Apperance) # School Day # Home Is For All # Close Call # Binoo and the Hat Takeaways # Binoo and the Flying Pet Peeve # Racecar Power # Rodeo Binoo # The Pirate Mouse of Mice # Always A Bridesmaid # Pet Problems # Cafe Binoo # Seedling # The Horror at Home # Courageous Binoo # Buzzin' Blog # Binoo, That's My Musical Member Forever! # Surprise, Surprise, What A Surprise! # Egg # Fancy Show-off # King's Servant # Barnyard Sickness (Replaced By Toopy) # Slidin' Down! # Playtime Partying # Get Well Soon (Replaced By Toopy) # Toys Don't Speak # Circus # Cake Party # Big Smoocherella # Mermaid Binoo's Under The Sea Adventure # Binoo In Space # Santa Binoo And His Hot Sleigh # Rockin' Binoo # Le Chef Binoo # Binoo's Flower Garden # Firefighter Binoo To The Rescue! # Yoho Binoo! # Scary Binoo # Big Pumpkin, Big Binoo # Binoo at the Beach # Giddy Up, Binoo! # Are You Ready To Be Clowning Around, Binoo? # Godmother Binoo # King Binoo # The Godmother And The Dragon # Binoo's Fairy # Binoo's One And Only Room # Outerspace Binoo # Binoo The Spy # Super Binoo's Cape # Binoo's Wand # Song and Dance # Lights, Camera, Action, Binoo's Community! # Binoo The Ghost # Icing On The Cake # The Binoo Fandom # Binoo's House # Binoo's Late Night Camp Out # Binoo's Adventures In Dreamland # The TV That Doesn't Have Binoo's Show # Get Out Of The Community, TV! # Big Binoo's Cooking Show! # Lady Binoo # Lady Binoo's Lipstick # Mascara Madness # The Eye of the Shadow of Binoo # Pink Blusher Binoo # Fire Resistant # The Binoo Website # Sleeveless Sweater # Binoo's Hairdo # A Boo To You, Binoo! # A Little Bit Off The Edge # Fishy Binoo # Chainsaw Dance # Where Will Video Games Be Gone? # No More! No Less! # It's A Purchase For You # Orange Justice # Binoo's Happy Ending (Final Appearance) Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Toopy and Binoo Characters